Handcuffs and Percentages
by MihaelKai
Summary: After they're handcuffed together, L and Light must learn to live and work together. Their lives may soon become more complex than either of them ever dreamed. LxLight Shounen-ai/Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Handcuffs and Percentages, a Death Note fanfic  
Xkidrogue (AKA Ildri Vesta Runya)  
Pairing: L/Light (AKA L/Raito)  
Rating: M  
Summary: After they're handcuffed together, L and Light must learn to live and work together. Their lives may soon become more complex than they ever dreamed. Shounen-ai/Yaoi in later chapters. Don't like, don't read.  
Beta: The amazing goddess, Skeledoglover  
Disclaimer: I only own the plotline. And even that... who knows in this world?  
Flames: Will be used to roast the people who wrote them.  
This is my first attempt at a DN fanfic. I hope it doesn't suck too horribly. Reviews are MUCH appreciated!

--

Chapter 1

"Remind me again why we need these stupid cuffs?" Light asked through the bathroom door. "They're kind of...annoying..."

"To keep an eye on you, Yagami." L leaned against the wall outside. Even he was begining to find this an annoyance, and they hadn't even been attached for an entire day.

"Couldn't you just attach a camera to my head or something? Or hire someone to cuff me to? Why are you doing it?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else but me. I find them annoying aswell." He replied through the other side. "Techinally I should be in there with you too, but I'll give you that privacy."

"Oh thanks," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I'm sure you'd just look anyway. If I was Kira, how would you know I wasn't killing people while I was in here?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yagami, I very much doubt that you would kill in the bathroom, but if you feel I should be in there as well..."

"Gah, no! I was just saying. You're usually so over-paranoid. Testing every possibility."

"Hurry up, I find it very unproductive to be standing here, talking you through the door."

"Don't rush me! Besides, you're talking too. And it's really distracting!"

"You're supposed to be a genius and yet you can't pee while someones talking to you? Very well. Not another word from me."

He was silent for a few seconds. "Nevermind, talk. Akward silence is more distracting."

Just as L was about to reply, his phone began to ring loudly. "Hello? Yes, I will tell him. Yagami, Misa has come to see you...this will be hard to explain to her."

"She's here? Now? This is annoying. She'll flip out. Could we maybe take them off? Just for an hour? Until she leaves?" Light asked hopefully.

L rolled his eyes. "No." He grabed what he could of the chain and yanked.

"Kyah!" he cried out, slamming into the door. He quickly zipped up his pants. "Impatient much!?" He opened the door and walked out, glaring at him.

L looked away, biting on this thumb. "Oh, you're out."

"No really? You pulled me into a door!" He stuck out his tongue immaturely.

"Oh, did I?" He shrugged it off. "Anyway, Misa will be wanting to see you."

Light scowled at L. "Let's go then." Light walked forward and yanked the chain behind him as hard as he could.

L stumbled, and nearly skidded along the floor. "Is this how its going to be?" He repeated the same action towards Light. This small 'fight' continued down the hall, until they both burst into the room where Misa was waiting in a tangle of chain and yelling.

"Light?" She asked, staring at the two men before her, and the handcuffs joining them.

"Ah, well I guess she knows," L remarked.

Light jumped up instantly, realizing how they must look to her. "Er...I can explain..." He laughed nervously.

"Yes, Yagami-kun, do explain." L said as he managed to untangle himself and sit on the couch. There was something about the way he spoke his sentence. He was taunting Light.

He glared at L again, reluctantly sitting next to him. "He still doesn't trust me and therefore thinks we need to be handcuffed...wait. That's not how I meant that to sound." Light mentally slapped himself. "Still thinks I'm Kira...yeah." Light laughed nervously again. Why was he so freaked about this?

"Eh? Misa doesn't understand why you have to be handcuffed together."

"I don't like this situation anymore then Yagami-kun does," L assured her.

"I don't understand it either. But since when has anyone attempted to understand him?" He gestured to L. "It's only until we catch the real Kira. Then maybe he'll let me go. Stupid chain is too short though. I have to spend all my time with him. So I'll understand if you don't want to have dates or anything until this is over."

"Light! Why can't Misa and Light have dates, even if Ryuuzaki is here?" Misa protested, pouting.

"Well, I don't think Ryuuzaki would want to be forced to be dragged along. Besides, wouldn't you rather have our first dates be more...private?" he suggested. He thought to himself, '_Please, please, please. Either of them is annoying alone; together... I'll be in a mental institution after one "date"!_'

"I don't mind," L said, smirking slightly.

Misa jumped to her feet and wraped her arms around Light. "Yay! Misa and Light will have their first date tomorrow!"

"Sure," he smiled falsely. "Great. So, go back now and I'll see you tomorrow at about 8?"

L stared at Light for a moment. "It's still early."

"But this way it will have been a while since we last saw eachother. So it will be better when we get to see eachother again," he reasoned, thanking his quick-thinking logic.

The large grandfather clock stuck 11. Most of the team had left for the night, except for Watari.

"See? It's late. You should go." Light practically shoved her out the door. "Night!"

"Good night Light." She looked at L and left.

He sighed deeply. "Thank god, she's gone." He looked at L. "I like her and all...but she's a bit...obsessive sometimes. I need a break."

L didn't respond for a minute, but just stared out the window. "We still have much to work on Light-kum, and its still early."

Light rolled his eyes. "I meant a break from Misa. I know we have to work."

"Come on Light-kun, we still have some time to work on the case." Slowly L rose, stretching. He was surprisingly taller than L when he wasn't slouching.

Light sighed. "Alright, fine." He stood as well, his hand accidentally brushing past L's rear due to the weight of the handcuffs. "Stupid handcuffs. Sorry about that," he muttered, looking away quickly.

L froze for a moment, but ignored it. He began to shuffle his way to the main room. The light from the many computer screens gave his skin an eerie glow, but it was the only light he ever got. Light followed behind him, trying to ignore the almost... eterial glow the computers gave L. "Why don't we have any normal lighting again?"

"This is normal lighting." L was slightly puzzled. To him, this _was_ the norm. Very rarely did he venture outside, he had no need to. He sat down in a chair. There were still sweets left from a previous visit. He happily unwrapped them and continued to eat them one by one.

"Like... as in... light from something other than computers? Maybe a window or something? Or even lightbulbs attached to light switches?" Light replied, annoyed. He looked at the pile of sweets with distaste. "You're going to get fat off of those things, you know. Not to mention the cavities." He sat down next to him, starting to look through the pile of papers and facts he had left behind.

"No, the brain burns the most calories out of any organ in the body. And I use my brain constantly. Not to mention I have a high metabolism," he mumbled through the candy currently in his mouth.

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that. But don't complain to me when you can't fit in those clothes anymore," Light muttered in response, not looking up from the papers.

Time seemed to blur as they continued to work. Once or twice, L glanced at Light. Most people couldn't run off three or less hours of sleep like he did, and it looked like Light was one of them.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Light was not oblivious to L constantly looking at him. "In case you were wondering, no I don't need that much sleep."

"Tell me that when noon comes around." L continued to look over various things on random papers and the computer. It was completely organized to him, though to anyone else it would look like a mess.

Light rolled his eyes, glancing at the clock which read 6:23AM. "Time flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?" he muttered sarcastically.

"Mhmm," he answered half heartedly. His eyes rapidly darting from side to side, mentally storing any useful information.

They continued to work in silence for a while longer. L yawned and pushed away from the computer. "Yagami, it's 7:30."

Light raised an eyebrow. "Your point? Not tired already, are you?"

"No, but your father and the rest will be arriving soon. And Watari wi-" His sentance was interrupted by none other than Watari.

"Another long night?" Watari asked, placing more sweets and tea in front of him.

"You really should cut him back on the sugar," he commented offhandedly to Watari. "He's going to get a heart attack from the stuff. Is my father here yet?"

Watari looked at Light critically for a moment, but ignored his remark about the sweets. "No, he shoudl arrive after 8."

"Good." Light stood. "I have to change then." He yanked the chain, hoping to send L tumbling off the chair. '_I probably need a shower too. This will be...interesting,_' he thought.

L fell unceremoniously to the floor. Rubbing his back, he looked at Watari. "Not my best idea," he muttered before following Light.

"Er... you know... I have to take a shower, right? How are we going to... er... work that?" Light asked as they walked up the stairs.

L was silent for a moment. "That was not something I thought about beforehand." '_Damn, not one of my better plans._' he thought.

"There's a lot of things you don't think about, aren't there?" he replied annoyedly. "Well you better start thinking, because I refuse to shower with you." He continued to drag the other up the stairs.

"Is it a necessity for you to shower?" asked L as he was pulled up the stairs and into their room. It was almost like a hotel suite.

Light stopped and spun around, staring at him in disbelief. "Yes it is a necessity!"

L sighed loudly. "We are very different people, you and I."

"D-don't you ever shower!?"

"That's a very unintelligent question to ask. Of course I do. But I don't think one needs to do so everyday, especially when they barely go out and thus barely perspire."

"Whatever, you might not think you need a shower, but I would like one. So help me figure this out!"

"Have your shower, I'll just have to wait...again. Unfortunately, the chain is not long enough for me to wait outside. So I'll have to be inside the bathroom."

Light recoiled as far as the chain would allow. "Gah! No! That's creepy! How do I know you won't try to steal glances at me or something?"

"Yagami-kun, if I went that way, which I don't. You're nothing to look at. I could do better." He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"First off, how do I know you're not gay? I have no proof. Second, you spend every second of your life hidden inside, away from the sun. Third, you're as pale as a ghost and have the weirdest mannerisms. Fourth, ...did you just laugh? My god, the great Ryuuzaki is capable of emotion!" He ended in a mock-dramatic tone.

"Yagami-kun, stop stalling and get in the shower!" He was losing his patience.

Light scowled darkly at him. "What are you, my mother? At least like... turn around or something!"

L rolled his eyes and turned around. "I don't understand how you found someone to date. You're overbearing, stubborn, too smart for your own good, a control freak, hate losing, and have a five percent chance of being Kira."

"Since when is it five percent!?" he exclaimed, starting to undress. "You're such a hyppocrite! You hate losing, you're paranoid, obsessive, also too smart for your own good, practically a hermit, and you're addicted to candy!"

"Is this where this conversation is going? Insults? How... mature. Stop complaining and get in the shower."

"You started it, filthy hyppocrite," he muttered before getting in the shower. He sighed contentedly as the hot water hit him. "Move closer to the shower, I can't reach my head."

L mumbled something under his breath and moved closer, sitting on the lid of the toilet seat. This was the most awkward thing of his life.

"What was that? Couldn't quite hear you." The water was relieving him of his stress. Right now, he couldn't care less what L said, saw, or did.

Sitting in the bathroom was like sitting in a sauna, something about which L could not complain. He yawned and soon fell asleep.

"Ryuuzaki?" Light asked. He shrugged. "Fine, fall asleep on me." He shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist, taking another to dry his hair. He noticed L dozing and figured it would be a good time to get dressed. After he was dressed, he poked L's shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Hmm..." L opened his eyes slowly. "Done yet?"

"Yeah. So much for your 'I don't need sleep' theory, ne?"

"I'm only human. I do sleep. Just not often."

"Right, well are we going to stand here all day or are we gonig to work?" He pulled on the chain again, effectively pulling L off his seat.

"You need to stop doing that," L said annoyedly, looking up at him from the floor.

"But why? It's about the only amusement I can find in this place," he replied with a mischevious grin. "Don't want to take my fun away, do you? Ne, you probably do. But that's because you're boring." He blinked at himself a few times and sighed, shaking his head. "I've been spending too much time around Misa..."

"Yes, yes you have." L stood up and looked at himself in the mirror. "I hate steam." His hair had now lost any shape it may have had before.

Light was unable to supress a smirk at L's remark. "Since when are you concerned with your appearance, first off? And second, it's your own fault for handcuffing us together."

"Yagami." He slowly turned his head, long strands of hair stuck to his face. "First, I dont care about my appearance and second I DO NOT like being handcuffed to you either, but I said I would do what was necessary to solve this case."

Light's face twitched, broke into a grin, and he proceeded to laugh hysterically. "You look sooo rediculous right now! ...And couldn't you just hire someone else to cuff me to?"

"For the last time, no." L sighed and vainly tried to fix his hair. "I'm going to kill you in your sleep," he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Light, raising an eyebrow. "You won't kill me."

"No, but I will have my revenge. Now come on, the others are probably here already. Since you took that eternally long shower."

"...Revenge? Whatever for?" he asked innocently. Light walked out of the room, giving one last yank to the chain.

"For that," L replied, stumbling as he followed Light.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm flattered by everyone that added me to their favorites/story alert lists. You guys are cool. But you'd be AWESOME if you could just take the extra minute to leave a review. They make me inspired to update faster. And you guys DO want updates, right? Right. Even if it's just two words like 'update soon' or 'cool chappie' or whatever, it still counts. And makes me happy. And inspiredful (not a word, I don't care). So REVIEW!!  
Okay, I know someone's going to peg me on this, so I'm going to get it over with now. Yes, I know it is near impossible to get a shirt off while handcuffed to someone else. No, I don't know how they manage it here. Yes, you should just leave it to your imagination and let the plot go where it wants to.  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Death Note. Alright? Alright.

**CHAPTER 2:**

It had been another long, leadless day. It was now a while past one in the morning. L looked at Light. He seemed tired, but wouldn't admit it. Truthfully, L was too. Eventually he did sleep, but just not very often. He gently yanked the chain. "Hey."

He started, nearly jumping out of his chair. "Oh, it's just you. What now?"

"Bed." L pushed away from the screens.

Light stood, relief flickering across his face as he stretched. "Alright."

Once or twice, L stumbled in the dark. Once in the bedroom, he didn't even bother to turn on the lights. He flopped onto the right side of the previously unused bed.

"Gah!" Light exclaimed, being pulled down to the bed behind L. "Warning might be nice!" He realized his arm har fallen across L's body and blushed, quickly adjusting his position so that he was as far from him as possible.

With much effort, L sat up and removed his shirt, carelessly throwing it to the floor. "Shut up and go to sleep."

"...Are you just going to leave that there?" Light asked, trying to distract himself from the fact that he was being forced to lay in the same bed as another male. A half-naked male at that.

"Yes. Why not? I'm too tired to care." He flopped back down and pulled a sheet over himself.

"But... it's disorganized."

"I don't care," he replied with one eye open. "You're not sleeping in that, are you?" L asked, referring to Light's fully dressed state.

Light blushed, thankful that the lights were off, and managed to slip off his shirt. "Er...no, of course not." He quickly dove under the sheets.

It wasn't long before L was asleep, though Light lay awake for a while longer, trying to calm himself down.

Halfway through the night, L began mumbling to himself, tossing and turning in his sleep.

'_Is he... having a nightmare?_' Light thought. He gently shook the other's shoulder. "Hey, wake up, Ryuuzaki," he said in an attempt to wake him.

L sat up, still asleep. "No, get away! Don't!" His voice trembled and his body shook slightly. He swung out blindly. "Get away!" He fell back onto the bed and curled up into a small ball, weeping slightly, still muttering to himself.

'_That explains why he always sits like that. It's his safety position,_' Light thought. This was awkward. He had to do something, he couldn't just let L suffer. "Shh, it's alright," he whispered, rubbing L's back in small circles. "It's alright, no one's after you."

L moved closer to Light and was silent, once again asleep.

"Erm..." L was practically laying on Light now, and he was at the edge of the bed, so he couldn't move any farther away. He sighed. '_Fuck it, I need sleep._' Within moments, he was asleep again.

The morning came and L was once again on the other side of the bed with no memory of the night before. These night terrors were common for him, but he would never remember them in the morning. Therefore, only Watari and now Light knew of them.

L stood up and stretched. Within moments, his pants joined the discarded shirt.

Having been startled awake by being dragged across the bed, Raito looked up, only to look down again, burying his head in his hands. "Dammit, Ryuuzaki! Put on some clothes!"

"Oh, you're awake. I'm going to have a shower." He began walking, dragging Light behind him. Being nude didn't bother him in the slightest.

Light jumped to his feet, following L. "I hate you," he muttered, trying to force down his blush at the sight of the blatantly naked man in front of him.

"Now it's your turn to wait," L said, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. "And by the way, I don't take short showers."

"You don't do anything fast, do you?" asked Light, leaning against the sink.

"No, I don't," he replied blatantly.

After ten minutes, Light was beginning to get annoyed. "Hurry up or I will... flush the toilet!" he threatened annoyedly.

"What's with the threat?" L asked, throwing an empty shampoo bottle at him.

Not expecting the projectile, Light was hit right on the forehead. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"That was for the threat!"

Light reached over and flushed the toilet, causing the shower temperature to change dramatically.

L yelped and threw a full bottle at him. "And that's for flushing!"

"Ha ha, you missed," Light declared, narrowly sidestepping the bottle. "Now hurry up or I'll devise some other torture!"

"Do not make me come out there, Yagami!"

"Yeah, nice retort seeing as I want you to hurry up anyway."

L shut off the water and pulled back the curtain, still naked and wet.

"Err..." Light's eyes involuntarily traveled down and up L's figure. "Dammit, Ryuuzaki! Get a towel!" he yelled as he finally managed to turn his head away, his cheeks a bright tomato red.

L shook the water from his hair much like a dog. "Not yet."

'_Why does life hate me?_' Light thought to himself. His eyes darted back to L when he felt water on his cheek. "Hey! Watch it!" He looked at L's face and saw one lone water droplet sliding down his face to his chin... to his chest... to his abs... to his-- he spun away abruptly. '_What the hell?_' he thought. "Towel. Now," he managed to choke out, hoping his voice didn't tremble.

L rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you are uncomfortable." He grabbed the towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself.

Light turned arount, only to spin back to the mirror, pretending to fix his hair. The towel rode low and was definitely short. "Good, first step. Now get dressed." '_Why am I so uncomfortable? It's just L. I've seen guys naked before, after gym and stuff. Nothing new. It's not like I'm suddenly turning gay. I have a girlfriend. Right?_' he thought to himself.

"Yagami-kun," L said, standing directly behind Light and peering over his shoulder, "stop fixing your hair."

His blush darkened oncemore at the close proximity. "I can fix my hair if I want to," he replied simply. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't hover behind me like that."

L yanked hard on the chain. "I'm starting to get cold."

It was Light's turn to be disadvantaged by the chain. "Yah!" he toppled backwards and was dragged behind L back into the bedroom. "I think you dislocated my wrist," he muttered, changing quickly and avoiding looking at L for more than an eighth of a second.

"Sorry to disadvantage you," L muttered sarcastically, taking off the towel.

Blushing slightly, Light turned away again. "You should be. I need my wrist to work on the Kira case," he replied in his best attempt at immaturity. 'Dammit, why do I keep blushing?' he thought, annoyed with himself.

"Let's go downstairs," L suggested.

"Right," replied L, tugging on the chain for the sake of annoying L. "You walk too slow." He broke out into a run down the hallway and down the stairs, dragging L behind him.

L caught up with him. "Hey, Yagami," he said to distract him. "Watch out for the table," he said before shoving him.

"Hey! What was that for!?" He pushed him into a chair. "You should try to watch where you're going."

This continued for a few minutes longer until, just before the last set of stairs, L tripped and caused them both to fall down into the room where Light's father, Watari, and the rest of the team had been waiting.

"Ow... Ryuuzaki... get off me," he muttered annoyedly. He looked up, realized his father was there, and looked down immediately, wondering how it must look that the two of them came tumbling into the room on top of each other.

"Ryuuzaki, what is the meaning of this foolishness?" Mr. Yagami asked the sight before him.

"Um...sorry, I tripped on something. Can't imagine what though." Light glared at L.

"Your son isn't very graceful." L managed to untangled himself.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari said, "You are bleeding." Blood was slowly dripping from a small cut above L's eye.

"Anyone have a first aid kit?" Light asked not feeling sorry for him in the slightest. '_It's his own fault for cuffing us together,_' he thought.

"I'm fine," he stated stubbornly. It was now dripping onto his shirt and into his right eye.

"No, you're not," Light replied, getting a wet paper towel from Watari. "Stop lying." He dabbed at the cut with the towel.

"Do we have any more leads?" He winced from Light dabbing the towel.

"Nothing so far. The killings have only become more irratic," Mr. Yagami replied.

"Stop wincing. I'm not even using antiseptic, you baby," Light muttered so only L could hear him as he dabbed the cut again.

Watari returned with a bandaid. "This should help for now."

L grabbed it before Light could. "Thank you."

"You can't see your own forehead," Light said, snatching the bandaid back and positioning it across the cut. L frowned at this, but said nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I died for a bit. But now I'm back! This chapter gets more interesting, in my opinion at least. Plot developments!!

Disclaimer: If I owned Death note, L wouldn't be dead!

**CHAPTER 3:**

The next week or so progressed in the same manner. Little progress was made in the Kira case, Light and L were constantly fighting, and L's nightly terrors continued. The nightmares revealed some of his past to Light, but not much. L still had no problem with his nudity, and it still bothered Light. Maybe only he noticed, but his comments and attitude towards Light were getting more sexual in nature.

"Yagami-kun, I've been observing you now for a while, on a more personal level." He was always watching him, especally when he was around Misa, who was now making daily vists. "And I've come to a conclusion," L said, looking at him. L was still slightly wet and naked from a shower.

"What might that be?" Light asked, tracing L's chest and stomach with his eyes before turning away quickly, pretending to have something in his eye.

"I've come to the conclusion that there is an 84 chance that you are gay," L stated calmly.

Light spun around, shocked to say the least. "Wh-what!? Why would you say that!? That's completely rediculous!"

"Just conclusions from my observations. No need to be so defensive."

"Well, what observations are those?" Light asked, attempting _not_ to give L's body a once-over with his eyes and to keep his gaze focused firmly on L's face... neck... chest... abs... '_NO! Face. Face only._'

"Yagami-kun, my face is up here," L made a circle around his face with one hand.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki, I am perfectly aware of that," Light replied, mentally slapping himself for his weak resolve. He found his excuse quickly. "I was just wondering how you got that scar on your chest. Peripheral vision alerted me to its presence."

For a long time, L was silent, thinking back. "It... it happened a long time ago..." His voice trailed off and he became silent oncemore. There was a look in his eyes of hurt and mistrust.

"I-I'm sorry," Light whispered. Without even realizing it, he reached out as if to touch the scar. L stepped back, as if almost afraid to be touched. "Can I ask... what happened?" He looked into L's eyes. "I-I mean... I'd understand if you didn't want to tell me..."

L looked away. "No..." The sound of his voice was distant and withdrawn.

"Whatever it was... you still have nightmares about it, you know..." Light noted, his voice barely more than a whisper. He led L over to the edge of the bed and sat him down. "Relax. Whatever it was... it's over now. You're safe. If... if you ever want to talk... I'm here..." For some reason he felt an urge to hug the older detective and barely restrained himself.

Not sure how to react, L looked at him but said nothing. Never in his life had anyone stopped to care... '_No, now is not the time,_' he thought to himself. Trying hard to supress the memories and even harder to supress these feelings, he got dressed quickly. "Ninety percent." His mood had changed back to its 'normal'.

"Ninety!? Why? Is a straight guy not allowed to care?" He cursed mentally.

There was a knock at the door. "LIGHT!" Misa came bursting in. Luckily, L had already finished dressing.

"Good morning to you, too, Misa," Light replied as he was tackled into a hug. "You really should wait for a response after you knock before you come in..." He couldn't help but laugh at how childlike the girl was sometimes. If anything, he throught of her more as a little sister, though he would never admit that. That was just the information L needed to up his 'gay percent' estimation.

"Hello Misa," L said with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Morning! Light, did you forget about our date today?" she asked with an almost pouting expression on her face.

"Of course not," Light lied. He had, in fact, forgotten completely. "What do you want to do today, Misa?"

"Misa wants to go outside with Light, but she cant." Her pout grew.

"Yes, well, now that your plans are ruined you'd best be leaving," L stated dryly.

"Ryuuzaki! You could be a little more polite!" He paused. "Why couldn't we go outside? You need color. You're pale as a ghost. It might be good for us to get out of the building for a while."

"Two men chained together will not look good."

"And Misa Misa doesn't want to be seen with _him_."

"Look, we agree on something," L said with a sneer.

Light rolled his eyes. "Outside doesnt have to mean walking the streets. There _is_ the rooftop, you know. It's wonderfully sunny today, too." He wasn't one to normally enjoy the outdoors, but he figured it was worth it seeing as L so obviously disliked being outside.

"...Fine." And with that one word L found himself being dragged up to the rooftop by Light who was being dragged by Misa.

Once they were outside, Light turned to L and mock-gasped. "Look! He didn't disintegrate!"

L smacked him upside the head. "Smartass. Shut up and enjoy your date."

"Ow! No need to get violent!" He yanked the chain and walked over to a spot on the ground, laying down on his back and supporting himself with his shoulders. "Enjoy the sun, Misa! Come on, sit down. You too, Ryuuzaki." He pulled him down with the chain. "It won't kill you."

L found it rather difficult to sit, but managed to. Misa just hung on Light and kept talking and talking. "Make her shut up, it's giving me a headache," L quasi-complained.

"That was remarkably rude," Light replied. "And why would _I_ make her do anything? She's her own person. So if you have a problem with her, tell her yourself."

"Misa, would you kindly shut up!?"

"Light, make him leave, he's ruining Misa's date!"

This bickering went on for what seemed like hours. At the end of it, L's headache had gotten much worse and Misa had almost lost her voice. The fighting stopped just as the sun began to set. All three of them paused to watch.

Light was breathless at the sight. How long had it been since he had actually seen a sunset? Too long to remember. It was breathtaking. He watched the sun dip below the horizon before standing. "We should go in. It'll get cold soon. Misa, I think our date is over for tonight, wouldn't you say?" Misa pouted and reluctantly said good bye, leaving them both on the rooftop.

"In case you're wondering, you're up to ninety-two percent."

"Ninety-two!? What did I do this time!?"

"Nothing."

Light turned to him disbelievingly. "Nothing!? Then why am I up to ninety-two percent!?"

"_Because_ you did nothing. You just sat there and did nothing with her while she was hanging off of you. Any straight man would have at least tried something."

"I hate you right now," Light informed him. "Just because I might not like Misa doesn't mean I'm gay. She's not the only female in the world. And you're a hyppocrite. As far as I can tell... you're asexual."

"Excuse me? I happen to have a very healthy libido, unlike you," L replied, annoyed.

Light twitched at that. "Oh yeah? Prove it. Prove you're not asexual."

"God damn you, Yagami." He grabbed the back of Light's head and pulled him into a kiss. Not just a small peck, but a long, lingering kiss. Behind them, the sun began to disappear until they both stood in the dark.

Light's eyes widened. L was... kissing him? It actually felt... rather...nice... And, come to think of it, he'd never had a crush on any girl before... '_Okay, there goes the 'I'm not gay' theory..._' Light thought resinedly. His hands came up to rest on L's waist and his mouth parted slightly, tentatively licking L's bottom lip.

L pressed his body against Light's, deepening the kiss. Damn, he hadn't felt this alive in many years. His body came to life, full of lust. He pulled away, breathing deeply. "Ninety-eight percent..." he said.

"Wrong again, Ryuuzaki. Try 100," Light replied, just as breathless, giving him another kiss.

"How do I know you're not just experimenting? That I'm not just a lab rat?" L asked, trying to resist him but finding it rather hard to do so.

"And how do I know you're not just trying to prove me wrong?" he replied, slowly backing them up against the wall. "We just have to... trust each other."

L turned them so Light was now pinned against the wall. "I suppose. But I am the one with experience; I will be leading."

"Experience? Until five minutes ago, I would've sworn you were asexual," Light replied, turning them back so L was against the wall.

"There is more to me than meets the eye. I've known I was gay since I was seven. You on the other hand..." L turned them again. "Are new. So just stay put." He pinned Light's hands to the wall above him. "And follow my lead."

Light scowled at the fact that he was once again the one against the wall and also at the fact that he was restrained. "Fine... but just this once," he muttered quietly, but loudly enough that L could hear him.

"Maybe I'll be nice and let you take the lead one day... When you know what you're doing." Again he began to kiss him, playing with Light's tongue and biting gently on his lip.

"Nmm," Light moaned softly into the kiss. '_Damn, I should've done this sooner,_' he thought to himself.

One of L's hands slowly traveled down Light's body, pausing just above his pants. Waiting, teasing. "Light," L breathed in his ear as he started to rub him lightly through his pants. "I hope there aren't cameras up here..."

Light threw his head back, gasping at the sensation. "I could care less," he replied shakily.

Sure enough, there were cameras, but since Watari was the only one watching, decided it was best to have them stop recording after the first kiss. L smirked, continuing with his motions. "You're easy to please..."

"Shut up... Nnh, more... please..."

"What's the matter Light?" L purred in his ear. "Been pent up for too long?" He reached inside his pants. This side of L had rarely been seen by others, it was purely sexual.

Light gasped, a shudder running down his spine as he felt the hand slip inside his pants. "Fuck... please... just..." he panted.

"Maybe you should take longer showers, like I do," L's breathing was also slightly heavier than normal. Without warning, he slowed his pace down, looking Light directly in the eyes as if to say 'you need me'. He nibbled at his neck, gently running his tongue along the skin.

"Don't... don't stop," Light gasped out when L slowed. "Please, don't stop..." He tilted his neck to the side to give L more access to the skin there.

It was now completely dark out. L slowly began to pick up the pace of his hand again. "Yagami," he whispered.

"C-call me Light. Yagami is my father," he choked out at the increase in pace.

"Light. Heh." He moved his hand faster, trying to bring this to an end. "I want to fuck you, here and now. But it is not the time. I still have much to teach you and the rooftop is not the place."

Light shuddered, on the edge. "Ryuuzaki!" he cried out as he came.

L smiled slightly and stroked him a few more times before wiping his hand. "Now I'm 100 sure."

"I could've told you that for a while now," Light replied, still panting.

"I still had my doubts until now." L softly kissed him. "We should go in."

"Yeah... probably," Light shivered from the cold of the air.

"You are going to be fun to teach." He gave him a light shove. "What are you going to tell Misa? And your father?"

Light laughed. "Hey, don't shove!" His smile faded instantly. "Shit... I hadn't thought about that. Father's like... the ultimate homophobe. He'll kill me. Literally."

"Let us worry about that in the morning." L stripped down to his pants and crawled into bed.

Light nodded and did the same. He shivered. "Shit, the covers are even cold. It's too cold outside..." he muttered.

Once in bed, L realized he wasn't actually very tired. His heart still beat fast, yearning for more. '_Take it slow. Don't push it,_' he thought.

"Hey... are... are you asleep yet? ...I'm cold." Light finally asked.

"No. I'm no longer tired." L pulled Light closer to him.

Light blushed despite himself. "You're warm," he whispered.

"And you feel like ice. Now shut up and go to sleep." L wasn't much of the cuddling type.

"But I'm not tired." In fact, he was bored. He turned to face L. "So... you said you had much to teach me, ne? When do lessons begin... sensei?"

L couldn't help but laugh. "What, haven't had enough yet?"

Light smirked. "No way," was his only reply. He shivered again. "Would it kill you to turn up the thermostat on occasion?"

"There's nothing wrong with the temperature." He kissed him deeply. "Besides, you'll be warm soon. Now... show me what you can do."

Light moaned softly at the kiss. "I can do whatever you want me to," he replied, disguising his uncertainty.

"Mmm, that's a start." Already his body had begun to respond.

"Just tell me what to do," Light whispered, hands tracing the other's stomach.

L rolled onto his back, letting him have more access. "Your hands are freezing." He jolted slightly at Light's icy hands on his stomach.

"I told you I was cold." His hands moved up to L's chest and began to roll across his nipples. Already he could feel the cold leaving his own body.

L gasped. The cold wasn't an entirely bad feeling. In fact, he was getting used to it.

"Now ...what do you want me to do?" Light purred in his ear.

Almost with a will of its own, L's hand moved down and he rubbed himself through his now overly tight jeans.

"Having some trouble?" Light asked with a smirk. He unzipped L's jeans, sliding them down his hips. "Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean I can't be good at it." He slid down L's body and breathed onto his tip before licking it lightly.

L gasped and moaned at the same time, his hips making one quick thrust.

"You like that?" he asked teasingly, blowing onto the tip oncemore. Light licked the side from the base to the tip.

"Yes..." L managed to reply, biting hard on his bottom lip.

After enveloping the entire length in his mouth, he swirled his tongue around it, pulling back before lowering his head oncemore.

"Light... you're good at this." His hand teased Light's hair, pushing him down, guiding him gently.

"Mhmm," he hummed in response. He bobbed his head a few more times before swallowing hard, trying to see what sort of response that would get.

"Light," he moaned loudly. He was enjoying another's touch. It was a nice change from his own, but this session was quickly coming to and end. His breathing was fast and shallow as small moans escaped him.

Light swallowed with each movement of his head, teeth scraping L's length gently as he did so. With a final loud cry of Light's name, L released. Light had to swallow to keep from gagging. L's body had now gone completely limp. Panting with exhaustion, he managed to lift his head and look at Light.

"Well?" he smirked. "What do you think?"

L just collapsed back onto the bed and sighed deeply, a grin on his face.

"I'll take that as an approval." He helped L get his pants back up, zipping them up, and slid up to kiss him on the cheek.

Already half asleep, L wrapped his arms around Light. Light snuggled into the hold and both were soon asleep.

--


End file.
